


Road Trip

by JenJo



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [39]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Road Trips, strange town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: Clint and Bucky are on a road trip back home after another successful mission.Their car mysteriously breaks down, forcing them to take refuge in a strange small town.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Week 48: A story set in a strange small town.

Missions with Bucky were great. 

Missions with Bucky were simple, quick. In and out. Often nothing more than surveillance. Sometimes they got to do undercover work; those were  _ awesome _ .

This mission with Bucky was not great.

Because could SHIELD spare a helicopter for extraction? No.

Could SHIELD get them plane tickets? No.

Could SHIELD give them an extraction plan? No.

Therefore, Clint and Bucky were currently in a rental car, driving across the country to get back home.

Now don’t get Clint wrong, spending time with Bucky was great/. Clint would never say no to more time with Bucky.

But driving across the country in a  _ rental car _ ? Not great. Nope.

Clint has had far too many encounters in small towns to ever trust them.

Bucky, on the other hand, did not seem to have a problem. He sat behind the wheel, happily driving along.

“How are you so happy?”

Bucky turned to raise his eyebrow at Clint, before focusing back on the road. “Do I look happy?”

It was a fair question. To anyone else, Bucky would look grumpy. But Clint could see the happiness under the frown.

“Yes.”

Bucky shook his head. “Might want to check your eyes there, Hawkeye.”

“I know what I see.”

Bucky let the smile show on his face. “Alright, so maybe I’m enjoying this.”

“How? How can you be enjoying this?”

“Driving with a goal, but plenty of opportunity to find distractions,” Bucky shrugged, drumming his fingers against the wheel. “Why wouldn’t I enjoy this?”

“Because we’re stuck in a car?”

Bucky blew out a breath, before pulling over off of the road. He turned off the ignition, and turned to face Clint.

“When I was growing up, I heard about all these amazing places, but never had a chance to just go exploring. I’ve always wanted to just go driving across the country, see  _ everything _ . And now I am, with the love of my life by my side. Why wouldn’t I enjoy this?”

Clint crossed his arms over his chest, blowing out a breath. “See, now I feel bad for just wanting to get home.”

“Hey,” Bucky reached out, cupping Clint’s face. “Don’t feel bad. How were you supposed to know?”

Clint shrugged. “Should have.”

Bucky leant forward, pressing a kiss to Clint’s lips. “How about, I get driving again. Stop at a nice hotel, have a nice post mission shower.”

“Together?”

“Is there another way?”

Clint smiled. “Guess not.”

Bucky let go of Clint, and turned to restart the car. The engine didn’t make a sound.

“Bucky?”

Bucky shook his head. “It’s not starting.”

Clint got out of the car, looking at the insides of the car. Bucky joined him a moment later.

“Well?”

“It should be working,” Clint stepped back, waving a hand at the car. “Everything’s where it should be.”

“But it won’t start.”

“It doesn’t make sense!”

Bucky shook his head, going to the back seat and getting out two bags. “Come on, we passed a town a mile back.”

 

~

 

“Illevarslende Skyer,” Clint said, stopping and staring at the welcome sign. “Cause that doesn’t sound ominous at all.”

“Come on Clint, it’ll be night soon,” Bucky kept walking, knowing that Clint would follow him eventually.

“This place is  _ weird _ ,” Clint whispered when he eventually caught back up with Bucky. He wasn’t wrong; the people alternated between staring at them, or ignoring them. There was no in between.

“We have been to weirder.”

“Really not the point.”

Bucky pointed down the road. “There, a hotel. We can check in, and ignore the weird town until the morning.”

Clint looked around as they walked. “I don’t see a mechanic. Or a grocery store.”

“What’s your point?”

“What kind of town doesn’t have a grocery store?”

“You may have a point.”

“Thank you,” Clint said, before stopping in front of the hotel. Unlike the rest of the town, which was coloured in muted colours, the hotel had a bright, welcoming feel. Clint did not trust it.

Bucky offered Clint a tight smile. “What choice do we have?”

Clint just glared at Bucky, before following him into the hotel.

There was no one at the reception desk. Bucky stepped forward, leaning against the desk. Clint stood a step behind him.

Out of nowhere, a man appeared behind the desk. “Welcome to the Illevarslende Skyer Hotel. We’re here to help you get the best sleep you possibly can. My name is Michael, how can I help you today?”

Clint did  _ not  _ jump when Michael appeared, no. He  _ strategically  _ placed himself so that bucky was between him and Michael.

Bucky, on the other hand, did not seem bothered by the sudden appearance of Michael. “Do you have any vacancies for tonight?”

Michael nodded, smile never leaving his face. “Of course! We always have a room for visitors to town.”

“How’d you know we’re visitors?”

“It’s a small town, you get to know everyone,” Michael handed over two key cards. “You’ll be in room 304. That’s the third floor, fourth room. Is there anything else I can help you with?”

“You wouldn’t happen to know where a mechanics is, would you?”

Michael looked at a clock, before looking back at Bucky. “Unfortunately, it won’t do you much good at this time of day. I’m happy to help you in the morning, if you still require assistance.”

Bucky nodded. “We probably will. Thank you Michael.”

“Any time.” The smile never left Michael’s face. Clint knew because he never took his eyes off of Michael, until he and Bucky were walking up the stairs. 

(The elevator did not look at all reliable.)

Once they had found their room (which was between room seven and fifteen, because  _ that _ made sense), and locked the door ( _ why was the room  orange? _ ), Clint turned to Bucky, hands on his hips.

“Now you have to agree with me that there’s something weird about this place.”

Bucky nodded, dropping the bag onto the ground. “Yeah, I agree.”

“Oh good, here I thought you wouldn’t notice how weird everything is.”

Bucky shook his head. “Our car broke down for no good reason, we end up in this town where nothing is quite right, we’re now in…  _ this _ ,” Bucky waved around the room with a disgusted look on his face. “Why is it orange?”

Clint looked around with a scrunched up nose. “Ew.”

“Whatever it is, do you think it can wait until morning?” Bucky asked, moving towards the bathroom. “Haven’t had a decent shower or sleep since before the mission.”

“I could go for a shower,” Clint said, following Bucky. 

_ Surely whatever is up with this place can wait until the morning to be discovered.  _

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...
> 
> So I have ~3 days and 14 stories to finish this challenge of mine.  
> Therefore, I decided to link a whole bunch.  
> Expect quick updates, of several short stories which all follow on from each other.  
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
